In the Stars, I Am Remembered -- In the land, I Am Forgotten
by Tei-Tsuki
Summary: Lisanna has came back. That's great-But not for Lucy. It has been months full of ignoring. But the sweet Lisanna isn't as innocent as you think. Team Natsu kicks Lucy off of the team because she's weak. Will Lucy continue to lie with smiles? Will she take it to the knife? But-Will she grow stronger- more powerful than anything with the help of a certain black mage? Suicide Attempt!
1. Lies

**This is my first Story! I hope you enjoy! I have no idea how long this will be, but I know it will be a long story. Please review!**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

Great. Now that Lisanna is ''back to life'' Lucy was left alone and ignored for the past week. I mean, I like Lisanna, but it has been a week already! I deserve some acknoledgement. And the way how Natsu wraps his arm around her makes my heart want to sink. He was denser than I thought...

 **AT GUILD**

Lucy walks over to Team Natsu's table to see a laughing Erza and Gray, and mostly, Lisanna and Natsu giggling and talking to eachother.

 **Lucy POV**

''Hey guys! I just wanted to say how much I'm glad that Lisanna is back! Even though I dont know you, I think we could still be true friends!'' I say with a fake smile.

 _No, I dont want to be friends with you! C'mon guys understand my sadness right now!_

Natsu does his signature grin while Lisanna lays her hand on Natsu's chest. My eyes start to water up, but no one notices.

''Thats nice of you Luce!'' Natsu says gleeful.

''Lucy, I appreciate your kindness so much..!'' She says cutely.

Natsu rubs Lisannas hair.

 _Natsu, dont you know I love you? You are just torturing me.._

After a moment of laughing, Lucy says,

''Hey, so since we are all friends, do you want to go on a job together? There is a really good one I found on the board that could give us more than enough!''

Natsu smiles, but then it turns into a straight face. Everyone looks down.

Lucy looks confused.

''Yeah about that Luce...We were thinking..That since Lisanna is back, and we have gotten so much closer...We wanted to take you off Team Natsu.'' Natsu trails off.

Erza says firmly, ''In other words, we are kicking you off Team Natsu.''

Gray clears his voice, ''It's just that Lisanna is so much stronger and _better_... You are pretty weak and all you care about is your rent for the month...Most of the jewel we get you dont even deserve because you are weak at defeating the enemy..''

I couldnt believe what they were saying. My own _Nakama_... To speak so harshly to me... My tears were hardly concealed. My throat was sinking by the second. My heart was being stabbed. I knew I was weak. Thats why I came to fairy tail...The magical place I wanted to become stronger at and become a _better_ person. I always tried my best. I always devoted my life to my mother...But I guess its not worth it, speaking of Lisanna.

I did my best acting skills and said, ''D-dont worry...I-i-its fine,'' I felt like crying in hole and dying.''Lisanna is a better than me and I understand...I will b-be going now.''

 **NORMAL POV**

Natsu felt like saying something. He didnt think what they said was right.

Lisanna was laughing inside of her head. _Haha the blonde bitch deserved to be thrown in the trash. Now Natsu is all mine._

* * *

 **Heha... Some suspense! I will add Zeref in the next chapter because I want it to be a love triangle between Natsu, Zeref, and Lucy. But I dont want it to last that way. So I will ask you in the reviews.. Zeref x Lucy, or Nalu?**


	2. Blood

**Lucy POV**

My hands shakily opened the Guild doors and I left. I felt my chest sink deeper and deeper. My breaths heaved deeper and the pit of my stomach was full of butterflies... Not the good kind.

 _I can't believe it... I can't believe it!_

I ran over the stony road full of people shopping and visiting.

My amber hair whizzed past the crowd. _I need to get away from anyone..._

I still felt tears continuously stream down my already wet face. My bangs covered my eyes as my vision blurred from my tears.

Soon enough, I hit against a tree in the forest. I felt my head bloom in pain.

I sobbed even harder. _Why do they do this to me? I-I thought..._ I felt the last part trail into sadness. My throat felt heavier and heavier. I replayed all of the things they said to me just a while ago.

 _''Lisanna is so much stronger and better...You're pretty weak.._ '' I clutched my fist. I dag my nails in to my palm, drawing a tiny bit of blood.

I gasp in pain. _It burns..._

Then I stared at the blood. ''Blood...Maybe I should make more of that.'' I murmured against my will. I widened my watery eyes. Then I felt my anxiety take me from my own sanity. I fiercely grasped the spare knife on my belt. I grinned insanely and took a deep breath and looked up. I saw birds flying and chirping. I felt the cold, hard bark on my head as I took my last breath. I ran index finger over the solid, shiny dagger. My fingers were begging to just take the whole thing and slash it against my bare neck. But I didn't... I want to suffer. I want to suffer while relieving this terrible betrayal to myself, and my nakama...

I placed the cold tip on my wrist and slowly poked it into the skin with the most visible vein. I gasped in pain as the blood trickled fast down my arm. My tears were brimming my eyes again, and I swallowed my pain and let it take over.

I digged it forward in my arm. _One cut for being weak._

I digged it a second time harder making a larger gash. _Two cuts for my broken heart._

I quickly slashed another one. _Three cuts for being replaced by Lisanna._

I slid my spare handkerchief and pressed it against my bare cuts. The remaining blood I licked up. It tasted salty and what blood would usually taste like.

After my cutting, I rested against the grass and put my hand on my chest. My heart was beating 1 beat slower than it should.

I sighed.

 **Normal POV**

Suddenly, a cold, dark presence surrounded the area.

A dark figure from the shadows stepped towards my direction.

Lucy flinched in fear with my hand against the grass alerted.

But the dark figure soon turn into a young man, with charcoal eyes and a robe across his chest. His hair was raven black and was slightly messy. His bangs slightly messy too.

Lucy stood up and widened her eyes. ''Z-Zeref?!''


	3. New Hope

**OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! I had final exams all week + District testing all month q.q I'll be updating way more often because there is only 3 days left of school! (for me) Sorry if it's short, I got writers block and I wrote this really fast because I need to update my other stories. (the struggle) But don't worry! I hope you enjoy! The ship SHALL BE ZEREF X LUCY! :D**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _ **''Z-Zeref?''**_

* * *

The dark mage was only 6 feet from her.

Lucy felt her hand reach towards her keys. But it felt a wave of pain from the cutting.

Lucy clutched her chest and hissed at the burning pain.

Zeref's eyes flashed in concern and tried to walk towards her.

Lucy looked up at him, ''Do not come near me...'' She muttered.

Zeref felt his chest tense from those harsh words. He sighed. _I'm always doing something wrong..._

Lucy felt some tears fall from the immense pain. She needed to cover up these scars.

Zeref's heart skipped a beat when she saw her crying. _Why would such a beautiful angel cry so painfully... Only someone like me should do that..._

He gulped, ''If you don't mind, can I...'' He bit his lip. ''I can help you...'' He murmured the last part.

Lucy widened her eyes at the dark mage. _How could someone so dreadful and horrible have an expression so innocent as that? I don't get it..._

Lucy sighed and let him do the work. He ripped off a piece of his white robe with his mouth and wrapped it around her dried-but-bloody, scarred arm.

He hesitated a bit. ''Who did this to you?'' He murmured afraid not to make her run away from his words.

Lucy looked away and took a deep breath. ''Myself...''

Zeref widened his eyes. ''Why would you-''

''It's none of your business... And why would someone so horrible like you would care so much about someone like me?! I'm weak, powerless, useless, and I could go on... J-Just leave me alone!'' She screamed.

Zeref flinched at her poisoning words. His charcoal eyes stared at her chocolate ones.

''Who would make you think that?!'' He demanded in a hoarse tone.

''My team, my nakama, what I thought was my family...'' She felt her throat sink even more.

Zeref could not stand this. All he wanted to do right now was to pull her into a tight hug. But she would hate him even more for sure.

''D-Don't listen to them...'' He sighed.

''It's not that easy.'' She muttered.

Zeref stood up.

''I may be horrible, but if what you call friends are even more horrible... I may be physically horrible... But trust me... Become my angel for now on.'' He said in a soft, yet powerful tone. He reached his hand out to her.

Lucy stared up at him. She wanted to burst into tears. No one had comforted her like this before.

She slowly raised her hand that wasn't as injured and rested it on his hand.

Zeref hadn't felt such warmth in his life. Lucy was definitely going to be his angel.


	4. Starry Angel

**My readers, if I were you, I would have given up waiting on a damn update. OK IM REALLY SORRY. I said I would update way more after school ended, it did, but I have been active on my Youtube channel making videos and making UTAU and vocaloid covers which take a LOOONG time to upload. Gomen... Uh now I recovered from writers block and I have the best idea *smirk* I won't spoil it though. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. -but if I did you wouldn't regret it ;D**

 **Lucy: um... who else doesn't trust that face.**

 **Flare: Everyone trusts my face!**

 **Tsuki-Suna: ಠ_ಠ anyway**

* * *

Zeref fluttered his eyes wide open and woke up from reality. _WHAT HAVE I DONE! S-She's dead..._ Zeref thought. Zeref immediately pulled his hands away in complete horror.

He gasped when she saw a living being in front of him.

Lucy flinched in shock.

''W-What..'' She felt her hand become numb.

She curled her back in pain as she felt her head throb. It felt like the worst sort of migraine ever.

She screamed in a hoarse tone, ''HELP ME!'' Zeref's eyes were like glass-like a mirror of horror.

She sputtered blood, as if she felt some sort of energy was impaling her being.

Of course Zeref had felt this horrible feeling his whole life, alone, crying in pain of the curse bestowed upon him.

Her lips parted for breath with the blood caked on it.

Without hesitation Zeref ran towards her, feeling as if the hourglass sand was slipping between his fingers.

Then that's when it all changed for Lucy.

Suddenly, The blonde's hair flew up as her body rose from the dead grass.

Her head flung back as two white, feathery wings sprung from her back.

Lucy screamed in pain.

The wings had completely shattered her back, and it plunged her back like a sharp knife.

Her blonde hair grew longer to knee length, and her left eye had a pentagram with stars surrounding it. **(A.N.: Like Ciel's but blue)**

Zeref hadn't killed her, he made her into a real angel.

The light had faded, and Lucy fell, but Zeref widened eyes in shock, he catches her in his arms.

Her wings shed over them like an umbrella of peace. Zeref stared at her state. _She's beautiful..._ He thought.

The edge of his lips curled upward, but then he sighed. _Isn't it irresponsible for me to bring such a being to my arms?_

Zeref had killed, watched, and see people die in his eyes, because of him.

Why has heaven gave him a chance? He sighed.

Lucy's eyes fluttered wide open gasping.

Her eyes darted in every single directions with her pulse speeding and her breathing was fast too. **(A.N.: Kind of like what happened to Katniss in the Hunger Games Catching Fire, when she woke up from a nightmare.)**

When she did that her wings disappeared.

Zeref calms her, ''You need to go back to sleep.''

Lucy gives him a face of relief, and she looks the other way.

''Why are you holding me like this?'' She almost whispers.

Zeref didn't know what to think, was she mad, was she disturbed, was she scared?

Lucy looked at him, he was pretty old, but he had the face of a young man.

His hair was pitch black and unkempt, and his charcoal eyes had an intense feeling that made her stomach fill with butterflies.

She also notices that all of her self-harming wounds were gone.

She blushes, then drifts into pure sleep with the sounds of birds flapping their wings.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

Lucy woke up in the Celestial world.

She rubbed her eyes.

She saw all of her celestial spirits. They bowed in front of the bed.

''Wha? Why are you all here?'' Lucy stood up on the bed with her feet sunk in the silky sheets, almost losing her balance.

They kept bowing until Loke stood up.

''Good morning, Princess Lucy.'' 

* * *

**Lucy: I-I'm a princess? But I thought only Virgo called me it casually!**

 **Tsuki: Shush child, you will find out why in the next chapter.**

 **Natsu: Why is crybaby in this? Only I deserve Lucy!**

 **Lucy: *Smacks Natsu* He saved me, plus you kicked me off the team!**

 **Natsu: I didn't! The story did.**

 **Lucy: Whatever Natsu.**

 **Tsuki: *smirk***


	5. Princess

**GUYS I know this chapter will be short,(just like all of them) but I am just posting something to feel safe. (I am posting one right after this one don't worry) and in this chapter you will see a difference between my other chapters and this one. I have a co-writer! Her FF username is IrisFrostFeather. (We go to school together) She helped me with the description (since I suck) and she doesn't even know Fairy Tail that well and she still managed to pull it off awesomely! I wrote like the body of the chapter, but then she made it even more epic. I had to tell her the settings, their personality etc. And she pulled it off. You should really give her a thumbs up.**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

''Good morning, Princess Lucy.''

* * *

 **LUCY POV**

Blearily, Lucy opened her eyes and gasped at the beautifully adorned walls that surrounded her.

Sunlight filtered through the windows and crystal chandeliers, creating dancing iridescent designs on the icy diamond parapets.

Lucy whipped her head around at her Lion spirit and lifted a slender eyebrow, motioning for an explanation of his presence.

''Loke, are you sure you aren't drunk? And what princess? Me? What? Why?'' She sputtered nervously.

 _How could I be a princess, I'm just a simple celestial mage, nothing more, nothing less._

Loke chuckled softly and adjusted his azure-blue tinted glasses, and fixed his steely sapphire eyes upon the trembling blond girl in a flowing gossamer nightgown that billowed in the slightest breath of breeze.

The lion spirit turned his head toward the pale rising sun and smiled knowingly.

''Yesterday, you my princess, unleashed a locked energy from inside you.''

Loke faced her and smirked at Lucy's bewildered face, ''This was passed down to you from your mother, Layla.''

Beside him, Aquarius grinned nostalgically and swiped her tongue over her gleaming pearly teeth, ''She was truly amazing, and had a boyfriend!''

Aquarius looked at the mage meaningfully and shook her head, her cerulean talons clutching the side of the large downy mattress.

Lucy grimaced at the glimmering scaled mermaid as an image of Natsu popped up in her head.

"Anyways, where am I?'' She asked, and mentally pushed aside the salmon-haired boy along with the increasing pain from within her.

Lucy shook her head and rubbed her eyes, opening her mouth to release a long yawn.

Underneath her eyelids, Lucy replayed the events that had happened in her head, and cringed as she was reminded of her cruel betrayal, her aching scars, and _Zeref…_ Her eyes suddenly flew open when she remembered a strong raven-haired figure looking down at her with the kindest eyes, even though his face was dripping with crimson blood. It was _her own scarlet blood_ that flowed because of her weakness.

 _Zeref…_

 _My savior…his face as pure as an angel…_

''Zeref! Where is he?! He saved me!'' Lucy bolted out of the bed; crumpled sheets flying everywhere like wisps of clouds.

The young girl wheezed in agony as a searing pain in her wan arm sliced through her body, causing her to fall to the hard gem-encrusted floor with a thud.

Her vision blurred as red streaked through her vision and blinded her for moments.

Aquarius immediately came to her aid, as Lucy crouched on the ground her sides heaving with lack of oxygen.

Turning her head away from the watching zodiac signs, Lucy let her blond hair tumble over her shoulders and covered her distressed face.

Before anyone could reach out to comfort her again, the blonde heaved Aquarius's hand away from her and shakily stood up.

 _I'm strong enough to stand up on my own._

Loke warily clasped his hands together and gestured toward another dimension, ''My princess rest, don't worry, he is still at Earth Land; he could not come to the Celestial world because of his presence, err condition."

Lucy lurched forward at the news and moaned in anguish as her body refused to obey her.

Before Lucy could hurt herself more, Loke carefully continued, "That man should've been dead, but he is what we call 'immortal',''

Loke regarded Lucy more seriously, ''Normally you would think someone immortal could have the ability to easily pass between worlds, but Zeref is someone else, a _misfit to nature_.''

Lucy felt her heart ache from those words.

 _He is a misfit to nature? Like how I am a misfit to my guild?_

''I don't care... He saved me and that's all that matters! He is not evil! He was possessed by the evil; I saw it in his eyes!" Lucy shivered as she remembered the dark madness within his dark pupils, the swirling demonic force within those striking eyes, but unrelentingly continued.

"He comforted me when I was being killed emotionally from my n-nakama, my f-family...''

Before she could stop them, glistening tears rolled down her face, trailing down from her lovely eyes and dripping onto the floor.

* * *

 **Next Chapter will really put the puzzle pieces all together!**


	6. Powers

**Ok, after planning this out, I'm pretty proud! The Next chapter I am working on now, and Team Natsu will be coming in plus some Zeref love.(I know, enough of this princess nonsense)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro my dude does. (but if I did you wouldn't regret it!)**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _ **Before she could stop them, glistening tears rolled down her face, trailing down her lovely eyes and dripping on the floor.**_

* * *

Loke's eyes faded in his glasses, he tucks his tie and bends down next to Lucy.

''They did that to you?'' He said softly, almost with an impatient growl.

Lucy felt her fingers clutching the soft mattress even more while feeling her painful tears blur her vision even more.

Her knees frictioning against the cold , hard floor, trying to fight off tears.

''Yes..'' She whispers as the pain in the pit of her chest sank once more.

Before Loke could disappear into pure light, storming off to the Pink-Headed fool, Virgo laid a hand on his shoulder, glaring at him with intense eyes.

The Lion sighed, and adjusted his glasses once more, keeping his composure as a loyal spirit.

''As your spirit, I cannot allow any distresses to my Master, but it will hold off this once, for the sake of not killing someone with my bare hands.'' He said twitching his hand imagining Natsu's head in it.

Lucy giggled a bit at her spirits face.

After calming her mind, ''You all, thank you for taking care of me, but I need to go back to Fiore where I belong.'' She said smiling at them.

Loke sighed, ''Very well, my princess.''

Before she could leave, Virgo stood in front of her getting her full attention.

''Before you go, you must know your powers that you unlocked.''

Lucy blinking, she took a breath and was all ears.

''You have a power that only your blood line links to, Heavenly Star Power.''

The blonde's jaw almost dropped. ''Heaven power what now?'' She said dumbfounded.

Virgo continuing, ''This power is more powerful than anything to the world. This power grants you to gather the energies in the universe, just in the palm of your hands.'' She glared at her more, ''The shiny stars that are around us now, are at your will, your ability, in your hands to cherish. Stars are known for standing as signs, just like the zodiac. You can combine them too. What's even better, you can combine yourself with the stars.'' She said in a fascinated tone.

Lucy almost jumped, she stared down at her hands.

''These hands!?''

''Yes, Princess. And what I mean by when you can combine yourself with the stars, you can turn into any zodiac and possess its powers. Stars have symbols of life, so the power they represent are in your possession. The North star represents snow and wind. The South star represents Fire and heat. The east star represents Flowers and Life. The west star represents water and waves. You can merge these stars together and take them into possession, but they take a great toll on magical power, and you need to learn to control these powers.''

Lucy felt so lightheaded from all the information. _I have these powers, that mom passed to me?_

She smiled at the memory of her mother holding her close, and looking down at her chocolate eyes.

''I'm still not done. You are still a celestial wizard, so was your mom, so you still have the ability to use your keys.'' She said with a straight face.

Lucy bounced up in joy at that statement. ''That's fine with me as long as I have you all, I don't know what I would do without you all.''

Aries hugged her waist and cried in joy. ''I love you Lucy! You are so amazing!''

Lucy laughed softly at the soft ram around her waist.

After the moment of joy, Virgo still wasn't done.

''Princess, although you still aren't the same as a typical celestial wizard. You have the power to summon all of the elements of life, mind, and body.''

''I thought there was only four of those!'' She said freaking out, wondering how much magic her mother really passed down to her.

Loke chuckling at his master, ''Lucy, there is 11 of them.''

Lucy sighed in relief, thinking there was going to be over 50 of them.

Virgo nodding, ''Yes; there is 11 of them. You may summon any of them. I am sorry princess that I do not know their appearances yet. Would you like to punish me?'' Lucy grimaced at the maid and asked her to continue.

'' Okay princess, This is their names- Love or Lelia, she is the element of love.''

''Logic or Liam, he is the element of Logic.''

''Sorrow or Saline, he is the element of sorrow.'' Lucy felt a little worried about sorrow...

Virgo clearing her voice, ''Strength or Stallone, he is the element of strength.''

''Joy or Juliet, she is the element of joy.''

''Water or Marine, she is the element of water.''

Aquarius obviously flustered, ''Hmmph! I don't like the sound of her!'' Her chin high and arms crossed.

Lucy smiled at the mermaid.

Continuing, ''Earth or Lilith, she is the element of earth.''

''Fire or Faust, he is the element of Fire.''

''Air or Arian, he is the element of Air.''

''Snow or Sukiji, she is the element of Ice or snow.''

''And last but not least, Food or Ren, he is the element of food.''

Lucy chuckled, thinking about the food element. _Natsu would really like that one..._

The blonde felt the pain in her chest once and again and drove her thoughts away from dragon slayer.

Virgo still not done, ''And Lucy, you still need to train and learn to control your powers with these keys, including us and your elements. Also, learn how to fly, you earned you a pair of wonderful wings that most people cannot obtain. Once you do that, you can use your wings at will. Also, Please make sure you use your gift only for the light, not the dark.'' She warned her.

Lucy smiled, and clutched the shiny keys in her hands. ''Don't worry, I will make sure I become strong and worthy of my mom, to live up to her and cherish my powers.''

The spirits grinned at their master. ''You are so amazing, Lucy.'' The Gemini said in sync.

Lucy pat both of the blue twins' heads, smiling brightly at them.

''Thank you...'' She said trailing off.

''But I have a question, why did my powers get unlocked when I was with Zeref?'' She asked replaying what happened the other day when her and Zeref contacted hands.

''Simple, he is your _dark star_.''

* * *

 **I'm excited for the next chapter!**

 **Lucy: That doesn't make sense, you are the writer...**

 **Tsuki: Exactly!**

 **Lucy: Um..**

 **Natsu: JUST HURRY UP AND FINISH IT AND STOP MESSING WITH ME! Now I'm fired up.**

 **Tsuki: Oh Natsu shut up.**


	7. Elements

**PREVIOUSLY**

 _ **''Simple, he is your dark star.''**_

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

Before I knew it, my eyes were blinded by light.

* * *

 **AFTER AWHILE**

* * *

I woke up in a pair of warm arms.

My mind was hazy and I looked up at a pair of charcoal eyes.

The person stared into my half-lidded eyes.

 _Who is this?_

Fully regaining my senses, I bolted up blushing.

''Z-Zeref?'' I said gasping for breath.

The edges of Zeref's lips curled upward, ''Hello, Lucy.''

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Lucy felt that familiar burning sensation in her stomach that she got from his intense eyes.

Lucy flustered, she felt tears roll down her eyes and pulled Zeref in a warm hug.

''I missed you, Zeref...'' She whispered close to his ear.

Zeref wide eyed, he analyzed the golden haired woman in his arms.

He took in the scent of her silky hair.

 _Vanilla and Cinnamon..._

He groaned softly and dug his nose into her neck, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

For some reason, Lucy reminded Zeref of a certain salmon-haired boy from 400 years ago.

It made him even more happier and nostalgic at the same time.

 _Natsu..._

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

Zeref and Lucy walked back in forth in the forest while Lucy threw a small stone in the pond.

''You know, how am I a princess, I swear Loke was drunk!'' She said quickly, picking up another stone and feeling its roundness in her fingers, then throwing it off in the pond once again.

Zeref on the log, he widened his eyes, ''A princess?''

Lucy froze for a second, then laughed softly at herself. ''Yeah, Sorry. I was just at the celestial world, and my spirits just happened to tell me I was this princess and I had like the most powerful magic in the world because of you; also, that you are my dark star...'' She trailed off.

Zeref was taken back. _A dark star?_

Zeref felt a little offended, but then sighed into laughter. _Having an angel like her suits me anyway._

Lucy hadn't ever seen him laugh before, it lifted her heart. She smiled.

''You really are a dark star.''

Zeref laughed even more.

''The darkest star ever!'' She said more dramatic.

Zeref was out of breath from laughing.

Lucy sat next to him and poked him in the cheek.

''You are funny also.'' She said smiling warmly at him.

Zeref coughing a bit from laughing so much, he blushed at her smile.

Lucy blushed more from the silence.

Both of their warmths radiated off from each other, as Lucy's growing scent made its way to Zeref's nose.

Lucy getting impatient, ''U-Uh, well Virgo told me I should test out my powers with you and my spirits, do you want to help?'' She said as her face got hotter and hotter.

Zeref smiled at her, ''Sure, Angel.''

Lucy flushed even more and nudged his arm lightly, ''S-Stop doing that!''

Zeref smirked at her and sighed.

Immediately as that, Lucy stood up and pulled out her keys.

Then suddenly, she felt her stomach rumble.

Zeref' sweat dropped.

Then Lucy's expression brightened. ''I have the best key for that!''

Lucy pulled out a shiny orange key, and pointed it out with her arm.

''Open! Gate of the Life Element, Ren!'' She chanted.

As she chanted it, her left eye was blue with a pentagram in it.

Zeref fascinated, in his years, he hadn't seen celestial magic in action in a long time.

In a bright golden light, appeared a young man, about the age of 14 with blonde hair with bangs and orange streaks. He had soft, green eyes.

He was chomping on a big, juicy apple.

He had white gloves that stopped at the base of his fingers. He had white collar shirt. His white shirt was long on him, but had orange and yellow striped suspenders. He had orange Capri pants that were baggyish. He had white socks that went up to his Capri's.

''Oi, so this is Princess Lucy, hiya!'' He said with a goofy smile like Natsu's.

Lucy grinned at the element. ''You can just call me Lucy, Ren.''

Ren smiled and then looked at the person sitting on the log.

''Who is this?'' He said, taking another bite at the apple.

Lucy blushed a little, ''This is Zeref, my _dark star._ ''

Zeref smiled softly at how he was introduced.

Ren blinked at him, and then smiled brightly at him. ''Hiya, Zeref.''

Zeref waved his hand at him, obviously taken back at his warm attitude towards a person like him.

''So anyway, you called me for food? Am I wrong?'' He said cupping his ear hearing Lucy's stomach.

Lucy laughed nervously, ''Kind of yeah...''

Ren smiled and gave her thumbs up, ''You called the right person!''

With a bright light in his hand, appeared a loaf of bread with juicy, purple grapes.

Lucy's mouth watering and her eyes set on its prey, ''Thank you so much Ren! That was amazing~!''

Zeref chuckling in the background, he loved to see Lucy happy.

Ren obviously flattered, ''I know, I know!''

* * *

 **AFTER EATING**

* * *

''Thanks Ren! You can go back now.'' Lucy said.

Ren gave Lucy a large smile, ''Aye.''

Then in a flash of golden light, he disappeared.

Lucy jumping up, ''Okay, next spirit.''

Zeref chuckled, ''You have an awful lot of spirits, Lucy.''

Lucy cooed, ''I know, I know.''

She pulled out a shiny, pink key with a heart for the symbol.

''Open! Gate of the Mind Element, Lelia!'' Lucy chanted as the doorbell sound echoed the forest.

There appeared a girl with long, pink hair that had a heart pin against her bangs. She had a pink kimono with cherry blossoms printed on it. She was holding a golden, harp in her right hand.

She immediately cocked her head at the blonde.

She stepped towards Zeref and sniffed him.

She scratched her chin, and then smiled brightly.

''You two are perfect together!'' She said while cheerfully dancing around the two.

Lucy blushed, ''Uhmm... Well!'' She said poking her fingers together.

Zeref covered his flushed face with his raven bangs.

Lelia inched towards Lucy and gave Zeref a death glare.

Zeref's sweat dropped.

''Girls talk!'' She whispered.

Lucy's sweat dropped. ''Uh, Lelia?''

''Shhhh. You know, have you seduced him yet? Have you tried giving him a kiss, have you tried buying him flowers? Has he made the move? Oh my god! Have both of you had-'' Lelia was cut off by Lucy's hand.

Lucy was red as a tomato. ''Lelia!''

Lelia winked at her, ''Oh, I see, it's a secret! Got it girl.''

Lucy grimaced, then pat her on the back. ''I think it's about time for you to go..''

Lelia smiled brightly, ''Make sure you bring those roses!'' She yelled as her voice faded into the light.

Lucy, already exhausted, ''Next spirit?''

* * *

 **Lelia: OH MY GOD NO~ You need to make the next chapter pronto! I want to see their Love bloom!**

 **Lucy: ...**

 **Zeref: ...**

 **Natsu: Hey back off man! This is my Luce!**

 **Zeref: Natsu...**

 **Natsu: Yah?! Focus man!**

 **Zeref: Natsu... I missed you...**

 **Lucy: O.O**

 **Natsu: Uhh**

 **Lelia: Brotherly love; I LOVE IT!**

 **Natsu: Brother what now?!**

 **Tsuki: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! I can't write the chapter with all of you talking.**


	8. Nakama

**Ok! As I said at the end of the first chapter, I said I would have a love triangle. Well, that will be happening starting now! But don't worry, the vote I put for what ship it will be (when the triangle ends) is Zeref x Lucy! I got some writers block at the end of this story, because I recently found out Zeref is Natsu's brother, and it screwed up my plan. Yeah, but I will figure something out. (hopefully)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. (but if I did you wouldn't regret it)**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _ **Lucy, already exhausted, ''Next spirit?''**_

* * *

''Open! All of the Life Elements!''

Appeared in a bright golden light, were five spirits.

Marine, the water element, had wavy, blue hair with fins for ears. She had a silver choker around her neck that had two strings grazing across her chest to her arms. She was wearing a one piece swimsuit that had an ombre effect from dark blue, to light teal. She had blue thigh high socks. She surprisingly had legs, instead of a tail.

''Hello Princess!'' Marine said brightly while throwing herself into the pond, gaining a scaly tail.

Lucy's sweat dropped, then sighed. On the bright side at least she wasn't like Aquarius.

Standing next to Marine, was Lilith, the Earth Element. She had soft, light brown hair that was long in the front, but then got shorter in the back. She had two braids tied horizontally on her hair. She had dark green eyes that were full of life. She had a silky kimono that loosely bloomed at the bottom, faded into pink cherry blossoms. The kimono had white ruffles around it, and her hands had an imprinted henna with flowers and vines.

''Hello, Princess.'' She said as she rose her hand in the air, forming a pink lotus flower.

She gave it to Lucy, ''For you.''

Lucy fascinated. ''Thank you, Lilith! It's beautiful!''

Lilith smiled at her.

Next to her, was Arian. He had long, white hair that went to his knees. . **(A.N.: Kind of like Tomoe from Kamisama Kiss, but the old Tomoe when he had long hair.)**

His bangs covered his right eye. His eyes had a pale purple, mixed with pale blue

He was wearing a pitch black sweater that went up to his chin and was wearing baggy gray pants that were Capri.

Arian had no expression. ''Hello, Princess Lucy.'' He said as the wind grew tremendously.

Lucy blinked at him, as the wind grew more.

She yelped as her black skirt tried to defy gravity, she laid her hands in the front of her skirt.

Lilith popped under next to Lucy, as a mushroom formed on the top of her head.

''Princess, your underwear is showing.'' She said while pulling it down.

Lucy red as a tomato, she glanced back at Zeref, ''Don't look!''

Zeref dumbfounded at what he just saw, He turned the other way, blood pulling to his cheeks.

Arian still with a straight face, he stops the wind.

Lucy sighs in relief, and then scolds him.

He nods, still with a straight face.

And after the non sense, next to him was Sukiji.

Her skin was porcelain white and slightly rosy cheeks.

She had snow white hair that stopped at her chin with perfectly cut bangs.

She had pitch black eyes with no color, or any shine.

She had had a white dress that was just like Minerva's but White and baby blue and long sleeves. She had white thigh highs and white boots with baby blue ribbons. She was wearing a baby blue scarf that shaded into dark blue.

She bowed to Lucy, her leg escaping her dress and her scarf touching the ground.

''It's nice to meet you, Princess Lucy.'' She said turning the pond into an ice skating ring.

Marine frozen in the water, she screams at Sukiji. ''What the hell was that for snow flake!''

Sukiji not losing her composure, she turns her head to Marine and gives her a death glare.

Marine flinches and then scoffs at her.

And then a redheaded element smirks. ''I can fix that!''

He lays his hands on the frozen pond, turning it into a hot spring.

Marine jumps out of the water, regaining her legs again. ''A-tatata! Hot! Faust!'' She said boiling in anger, making it rain hot water.

Lucy yelps at the rain and then immediately goes under the tree.

Lilith smiles, ''Good Princess Lucy! Put your faith in nature!'' She says cheerfully, still a mushroom on the top of her head.

Lucy's sweat dropped at the element.

Arian, pushing Marine out of the way, ''Leave this to me, princess.''

With a swift of arm movements, he pushes the rain clouds away with his wind.

Again, Lucy clutches on her skirt, afraid of her underwear showing.

Sitting next the pond, was Faust. He had hair just like Natsu's but was red, and had orange highlights with bangs on his left. He was wearing a track suit sweater that went to his chin, and baggy red capris.

''Hi! I'm Faust!'' He said with a large smile, but then his body went hurling in the forest when Sukiji punched him in the stomach.

''That is not how you address a princess you idiot!'' She said still afraid to lose her composure.

Lucy laughed at her elements. They reminded her of Erza and Natsu.

''Thank you all for coming. You can all go back now.'' She said as her joy slowly drained from the memories of her comrades.

In a flash of light, they all disappeared. ''See you! Princess Lucy!'' Marine yelled.

 **Time Skip**

Lucy laid her back against Zeref, heaving her large chest from being so tired.

''My elements are _crazy_!'' Lucy said, Faust almost caused a forest fire!

Zeref chuckled, but then stopped. He did not like that wind element, doing that to Lucy.

The blonde stretched her arms, and let herself give in to the space. She used up alot of Magical energy summoning those elements.

Lucy sighed, she still needed to test out her wings.

But then gaped in fear when she remembered the pain from getting them.

Lucy's back curled in fear, and shivers snuck up on her spine, she dag her nails into her palm and shook her head from thinking of using those wings again.

Zeref felt her shaking body against his side, and shifted his head to his view of her.

Zeref looked at her face, and felt panicked.

''What's wrong, Lucy?'' He almost whispered.

Lucy smiled softly. ''Nothing, it's fine.''

The blonde stood up and centered herself in the grass facing Zeref.

''I hope this works. How am I supposed to fly anyway?''

Zeref smiled, ''It will be okay-I will always catch you if you fall.''

Lucy smiled, but then it faded.

 _Yeah, because I'm too weak to catch myself._ Lucy's eyes were opaque, and felt her mind try to put her into a crying state.

She closed her eyes, clutching her fists.

Lucy focused her mind on her wings.

She imagined herself, freeing herself from the grass, the wings flapping as white feathers fluttered off of her like petals from a cherry blossom.

She cleared her mind from everything, and let her imaginary wings do the work.

After a moment, she opened her eyes.

''I guess I can't fly...'' She said losing hope.

Zeref gasped at the blonde, and then chuckled up at her.

''Look down.''

Lucy furrowed her eyebrow, then stared down.

Lucy freaked out, and then saw a pair of wings on her back.

''Help! How do I move without falling!'' She yelped in the air.

Zeref felt the wind breeze as he stood up with his robe too.

He glanced up at her, ''Just imagine it.''

Lucy sighed, and then felt herself pull sideways.

She laughed, then flew down ways, sideways, up ways, diagonal ways, and circle ways.

The wind wizzed past her long hair, her breath mixing with it as cheers of joy echoed through the breezy wind.

''This is so amazing!'' She said with the brightest expression on her face.

Lucy decided to test out her star powers.

''Heavenly star power, East!'' She chanted, as large, lotus flowers in all colors grew at the base of her legs.

Lucy smiled at her power, it lifted her heart to see beautiful flowers.

As the wind gusted upward as she descended down to the grass, Lucy fluttered her eyelashes at the beautiful view.

She let her wings land her softly, her feet creating a ripple effect as soon as they touched the ground.

Flowers spread farther and farther from her feet, she look bewildered at her creation.

''Isn't it beautiful, Zeref?'' She said picking one of the flowers and handing it to him.

Zeref took a moment to feel it's soft petals against his fingers.

Never before he could touch anything without killing it.

Lucy sat next to him and let this beautiful moment write into her memory.

Zeref smiled softly at Lucy, ''Thank you.''

Lucy blinked for a second, but then smiled at him modestly.

 **A few minutes later**

''Oh no! I need to get home!'' Lucy bolted up from the log, panicking.

Zeref furrowed his eyebrow at the blonde, ''You have a home..?''

''That must be nice.'' He said looking into the blue sky.

Lucy smiled, then wrapped her arms around him.

''You can come home with me!''

Zeref, flustered, he couldn't help but look away from the blonde.

''Ok...''

 **TIME SKIP**

''Ahh! Home at last!'' Lucy said, letting her body fall on the bed, her hair scattered all over it.

Zeref looked around her place. He saw bookshelves and desks.

''You must really like to read and write..'' He said, exploring her place once more.

Lucy smiled a bit, and rolled over to her side. ''Yeah, my friend Levy and I were fond of literature, and I often wrote to her and recommended books to her vice versa.''

Zeref sighed, and stared at the floral wall she had. ''I used to be a fan of literature myself.''

Lucy cocked her head, ''Really?''

''Yes.'' He said looking up at the blonde.

''Levy would really like you...'' She trailed off.

Lucy sighed at the thought of her guild. ''I would go back if I could, but it's too painful.'' She said as her bangs shadowed over her face.

Zeref stared at the blonde, his burning sensation to kill everyone in that guild growing even more.

But he wasn't evil. His curse was.

Just as Zeref sat by her, a loud knock echoed the room.

''LUUCYY! We need to talk!'' A familiar voice yelled.

Lucy stared at her hands even more and felt tears fade into her skirt, and feeling the wetness against her hands that had her Fairy Tail mark on it.

Zeref growled, and held Lucy closer to him.

''Luce! I'm opening this door whether you like it!'' Natsu yelled as he kicked the door open, falling in front of him.

Lucy clutched her fists even more, having the desire to send him flying out of the earth, but was too emotionally wrecked to even breath in his presence.

Zeref, Looking up from the blonde, widened his eyes at the young man in front of him.

''N-Natsu?!'' He said, covering his mouth.

Natsu, dense as always, ''Lucy, who is this-Ah wait, I know you!''

He said bolting upwards.

Zeref blinked at him, ''You remember me?''

''Yeah! You were that asshole who made my scarf black!'' He said.

Zeref, looking down from his younger brother, he smiled sadly.

 _Of course, he doesn't remember his older brother..._

Lucy, the tension growing inside of her.

''Natsu, I do not have the time to talk with you.'' She said in a low, soft voice, even though her voice was wavering from the verge of tears.

Natsu still standing there, ''Well, if you won't talk you will just have to listen to me Luce! Give me a chance!''

Lucy, unable to control her emotions she stood up revealed her face.

''Give you a chance? Give you a chance? How in the hell would you think I would trust you, after you literally called me weak, making me feel like horrible scum. You have no idea how it feels. I tried to be a nice person, I _am_ a nice person. But I could not stand the feeling of being lied to all this time, knowing I was weak, and still treating me as if I was your friend. No! It was all a lie.'' She screamed at him.

Lucy did not have time for explanations.

Natsu, wide-eyed from Lucy's voice, screaming at him.

''Lucy, I didn't know you felt this way...'' He said softer, feeling even more guilty.

Lucy, covering her eyes with her golden bangs, she clenched her teeth.

''Now you know.'' She faintly whispered under her breath, feeling the tears crawl out of her lids.

Lucy turned to him, with full eye contact.

''Natsu, did you know, that I loved you?'' She said, smiling lightly at him.

Natsu blinked at Lucy and then parted his mouth open to breath, not believing what the blonde was saying.

Zeref looked up at Lucy's face from his position and felt jealousy inside of him.

He didn't like that face she was making.

''I loved you so much, that I could die.'' She said, resting her hand on her chest.

''I wasn't selfish, and I did not want to ruin your bond with Lisanna. I don't blame you.'' She said bluntly, feeling her anger rage in her breath.

''I'm not selfish, to take my issues by complaining.'' She said in a hoarse voice.

''I smiled, just for you, Natsu.'' She said, staring at him.

Natsu stepped towards the blonde, and grabbed her shoulders.

''Lucy, I don't care what those think, I think you are amazing!'' He said with a large smile.

''But, I didn't know that you cared for me that much.'' He said looking the other way.

''But, we are nakama, don't take it seriously when we say that your weak.'' His words feeling like poison to Lucy's ears, she felt her shoulders twitch in its position.

Lucy felt angered, by his very skin contacting hers.

Lucy smacked Natsu in the face.

''Don't call me your nakama again!'' She screamed in a hoarse voice, running outside of the bursted-open door, and almost tripping on the door step.

Zeref watched in horror of his angel screaming like that.

Zeref bolted up, and stared intensely at the Pinkette's eyes.

Natsu was his brother, only he knew, but he didn't know the kid was like that.

Natsu wailed then attempted to run after Lucy, but Zeref stopped his by grasping his scarf.

''Natsu.'' Zeref said in a low voice.


	9. Drowning

**Sorry for the late update, since I'm new to posting stories, (I only started posting my stories a few months ago) and I don't know what's a long update... And This is a long update DX I'll make sure it's long, and I had a lot of time to plan out my storyline and I don't have as much writers block anymore. (Since I plan my stories while I write) I think it's bad that I do, so when I go to sleep, I plan my stories to sleep, and in the morning I have new ideas. I woke up to a dream that would be perfect! So enjoy!**

 **Also, to people who say that ''Team Natsu kicks out Lucy stories are so shallow, and old.'' Yeah, I read a few reviews. Yes I agree, they are. But I don't necessarily want to remove Lucy from the guild like some people. I mean C'mon, Lucy is the main character, and Fairy Tail is the name of the Show! And yes, I do not like Lisanna because she interferes with my OTP, Nalu XD But Lisanna she is very nice and innocent in the show, but its FanFiction. Why can't people understand that everyone has the right to create their own imaginations, and put it into writing, that's why I love FanFiction, to read everyone's amazing stories, and create my own possibilities just by typing on my keyboard. I'm not offended by constructive criticism , but I am by pure hate of my stories. I really love reading the nice reviews, and writing my ideas and posting it. Yes this topic is very common in the Archive, but there is NO limits to what people should write, or not. Okay? So please understand. I will complete this story no matter what.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

* * *

 _ **''Natsu.''**_

* * *

Natsu glances at Zeref, and edges his pupils downward, to see Zeref tugging at his scarf.

The salmon-haired slayer growls, ''I don't have the time, right now, Lucy is my priority. So _back off._ ''

His upmost caring eyes were now full of intensity, and Zeref could see it.

Zeref let his lips creak open in a sharp breath. His charcoal eyes were casually lidded, and he made no effort to stop him. He let's the scarf slip through his fingers, and he simply scoffs.

 _You've grown up, Natsu._

* * *

The familiar wind than whizzed past Lucy was back. The day that her Nakama betrayed her, the day of her aching cuts dripping in salty blood, the day that Zeref made her his angel.

This day was when she let go.

Lucy's left eye changed like when she rose from the ground, her wings penetrating her back.

The blonde cringed as her sight sharpened, and she had no idea where she was running. Maybe she was running in circles, the man she used to love, now haunting and chasing her. She couldn't dare to go to the guild, it was running into the snake pit.

She had nowhere to go, but the stars.

* * *

Natsu's breath quickened as his steps grew pacer and larger.

'' _LUCY!_ ''

Before Natsu could groan in frustration, he saw familiar golden locks of long hair.

Natsu widened his eyes, and he ran faster than ever, as if it was the finishing line of a race.

* * *

Lucy grew tired, and she was stopped by the river that was by her house.

Lucy's salty tears could almost be drowned in the cool water... and she was aching to do it.

All of her red filled memories were coming back, the aching of her cuts and feelings, were in this water.

Lucy's eyes were opaque, and she felt herself dip her foot in the water.

Men that were in long boats aimed their attention at the lunatic blonde. ''Ms. Heartfilia! You don't want to go in this water! It's dangerous!'' They chanted at her, but still no hesitation from the blonde who was now letting herself fall.

* * *

Natsu finally made it near Lucy, and he could see her golden tresses fanned around her head, and could see the water that her body was now pulling towards.

Zeref, at the corner of his eye, could see Lucy falling in the water.

His eyes were now red, and felt the same stinging pain in his heart when he contacted hands with her.

''LUCY!''

The blonde heard the voices, and cringed, and let herself fall into the water.

The men who were running towards her watched her go into the water, their faces in pain.

''Lucy, you idiot!''Natsu yelled, feeling himself jump into the water with her.

Zeref glanced at Natsu, then felt relief through his immortal veins.

''Natsu, don't go in there.'' He said calmly, the wind going through his hair and robe.

Natsu looked at him as if he was crazy, and almost felt the urge to hit the black mage.

''Are you nuts? Lucy is in there! If she stays in there any longer, she will DIE!'' He screamed at him, clutching his fists and the lump in his throat sinking.

Zeref, who was now irritated, turned towards the salmon-haired boy.

''Don't you have little faith in your supposing 'nakama'. You treated Lucy like dirt and called her weak, and you still want to help her. Don't make me laugh.'' Zeref said, in a calm tone, his eyes still glowing in red.

Natsu was enough, and before he could send Zeref flying, the water that Lucy was in was glowing.

* * *

Underwater, two keys were glowing on Lucy's belt. One was a metallic, sparkly blue, and one was a glossy golden one. The keys rose from the water, and a beam of light shone.

And there appeared was Marine, the water element, and Aquarius, the water bearer.

Zeref scoffed at Natsu, and his calculations were correct. No way Lucy could go in water without anyone to protect her.

Marine locked hands with Aquarius, and went underwater with her at lightning speed.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock, and stood in his place, confused of what just happened. He knew who Aquarius was, but who was that other thing?

The water beings rose from the water, levitating Lucy's body inches from their tingling fingers.

Aquarius sighed in relief, and with the help of Marine, they laid her on the stone ground. The water-drenched blonde coughed out water, and whimpered at the cold water on her skin.

''Princess, were you trying to test out your swimming? You didn't seem to try that hard... You worried me so much!'' Marine's glistening tears trickled down her porcelain skin.

Lucy sat on her knees, and didn't dare to look up. She could see Zeref's black boots, and Natsu's sandals, and immediately cringed.

Thankfully Lucy was wet, she could camouflage her tears.

Aquarius pat her back, supporting her cough's of water. The water-bearer dug her claws in her palm and sent a death glaring stare at the men.

Zeref sighed, and Natsu blinked.

Lucy smiled at her keys, who were able to save her. As much as she didn't want to drown, it was her horrible urges to do so.

''Thank you... _both..._ '' She says softly, picking up the shiny keys, and plunging them both into the air, sending them gone in a blinding light.

Lucy stood up, and didn't say a word to the two men who were standing in front of her. Her arms were crossed under her breasts, and her knees were weakly bent.

Zeref's eyes were full of concern and pain, and he couldn't describe what feeling he was feeling.

''Lucy, I'm-'' Natsu choked out immediately cutting the silence.

Lucy glanced up, and simply smiled.

''Natsu, let's forget none of this happened. We're not Nakama. Can you understand that?'' She said in a half-hearted voice, already walking back to her house.

Natsu looked down, and grabbed Lucy's hand.

''Will you still come to the guild?'' He choked out painfully, already hurt by her words before.

Lucy harshly took back her hand, and nodded.

Natsu looked at her sternly, and asked, ''Can you come back to the team? And come to the grand magic games with us?''

Lucy glanced at him, and was still hurt by everything.

' _'Let me think about it.._ '' She nearly whispers, opening her door.

Zeref glances at Lucy, and soon the blonde meets his glance, and motions him to come inside.

Natsu leaves already, and feels the upmost jealousy of him. _I ruined everything..._


	10. Dark Memories

**To** **jfkkennedy** **, thank you so much for your warm support! Because of you, when I was burnt out and didn't know what to do, you cheered me up! And that goes out to everyone with their support. I love to read your reviews, even though I don't respond, or leave any trace of feedback, I'm always watching (lol) And to thanks, I made this chapter long! (To me, long is over 3 pages of words k.. lol)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro-Senpai does ;-;**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

* * *

 _ **I ruined everything...**_

* * *

Lucy woke up from the comfy bed. It had all of her warmth and the air was cold in her room. She didn't even know why she wore basketball shorts and a flimsy tank top to sleep. And the fact, Zeref was watching her, from the couch.

The blonde was still half-asleep, and it would take a moment for her to snap out of her sleep trance.

The black mage sat patiently, and didn't want to push the angel to wake up, she looked way too cute when she was half-asleep.

Zeref smiled softly, and felt his heart warm in her awakening presence.

Lucy shivered from her bare shoulders being exposed to the cold air and out of her blankets warmth.

The blonde groaned, and rolled her body off of the bed, landing face down in the fuzzy carpet.

Lucy's vein popped. She was awake now.

Zeref, slightly panicked if she was okay, and he had the extra feeling to protect Lucy ever since yesterday.

The blonde sighed, raising her body for a satisfying stretch along with a low yawn.

Lucy immediately blinked when she saw Zeref, sitting on the couch, his legs crossed and his eyes meeting her glance.

The blonde's face burned, and felt embarrassed to let Zeref see her so unkempt.

''Oh yeah... Ohayo _Zeref._..'' Lucy muttered, slumping her body to go change in her closet.

Zeref furrowed his eyebrow, and felt relief go through his veins. _I hope that she stays alive... I hope she gets healthy. I don't want her to pull a stunt like last time..._ Zeref thought.

Lucy changed into a black slit skirt with her usual brown belt and thigh highs. Along with her new set of keys that glistened in the light with the upmost color. Lucy decided to keep her hair down, since she wasn't in the right mood to wear her usual pigtails. She wore a simple striped yellow and blue long-sleeve shirt, that cut off just above her navel **. ( A.N.: Hey, I don't like Lucy showing off that much skin around Zeref, ok? XD)**

The blonde sighed, and clutched on to her hands, and plunged her eyes at Zeref.

''I'm going to go to the guild... But I don't know how they will react to you as how offensive it may be...'' Lucy sighed, feeling guilty of making Zeref have to reflect on how horrible he is, and the fact he is the most evil wizard in Fiore.

The raven-haired man simply looked down, and sighed. '' _I'm used to it_.'' He said looking up at Lucy who was cringing softly at him.

''Don't worry, only this time you won't come, but no matter what, I will make sure everyone knows how much of a sweetheart you are!'' Lucy smiled, wrapping her arms around Zeref.

He only paused a second, and took the moment to feel the hug, like in the forest. The same vanilla scent that made his heart beat, and even more, her warmth.

The blonde clutched on his robe, and sighed in his shoulder.

As much as how relaxing, and how peaceful and nice it is as a hug, it had to end.

Then suddenly, red-filled memories infiltrated Zeref's mind, his inner-voice was screaming at him.

 _Kill her, Zeref_

 _Don't you want more power?_

 _Taint your hands in blood just like the old days_

 _KILL_

 _KILL_

 _KILL_

Zeref's eyes brimmed in tears and he pulled back from the blonde, gasping as his eyes contracted.

As they pulled back, the warmth droven between them was gone, and Zeref could only feel the cold, dark shadows upon him.

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat, from being so frightened. ''Zeref! What's wrong...'' Lucy murmured, cringing at the Zeref who looked clearly scarred, his eyes were like two dots and who knew what was going on in that mind of his.

''N-No... _Lucy_... Go to the guild. Don't worry about me..'' Zeref choked out, and could feel his black energy try to escape from his being.

The blonde stood frozen, and was hesitant to go. She looked at him sternly, and placed her hand on his forehead, her tingling fingertips sending him back into the light.

''It's okay, _Zeref_..'' She whispered, her rolling syllables playing in his mind like a peaceful lullaby. **( A.N: I made the lullaby simile because I'm so exhausted, and I'm on the verge of falling asleep and thats my imagination q.q)**

Zeref moaned softly at her Touch, and let the moment sink into him. She really was an angel.

* * *

 **AT THE GUILD**

* * *

Lucy was hesitant to open the guild doors. Who knew what was upon her behind these closed doors.

She sighed, and wrapped her hands around the handle, and opened the door.

The guild was loud as usual, and the smell of beer and liquor filled Lucy's nose. The blonde almost gagged at it, but chuckled to see it was Cana downing on a drinking contest.

 _It's the same as always..._

Lucy walked over to the bar, and sat down on the seat.

''Mira, just a water.'' Lucy called out to the white-haired woman, tapping her fingers at the bar-top.

Mira winked at her, ''Coming right up, Lucy!'' She gleamed, reaching up on the shelve to get a glass, and going to the sink and filling it with water and ice.

She slid the glass over to Lucy, and she gulped it right up at the spot.

Mira laid her elbow on the bar-top, and sighed at the stellar-mage. ''Lucy, you seem out of it. Are you sick or something?'' Mira said in a worrying tone.

The blonde blinked, and brushed off the woman. ''N-no, nothing is wrong. These days haven't been so well y'know...'' She said taking a sip from the cold water.

Mira cocked her head, and sighed. ''Well, if you need anything, make sure you tell me.'' She said walking over to the other guild members who needed a drink.

Lucy smiled, then nudged her glass to the side, groaning.

Then suddenly, Natsu and Lisanna walked over to the bar, greeting Lucy.

''Yo, Luce! So you decided to come to the guild! That's great!'' He said with his signature smile, that was goofy and warm at the same time.

Lucy sighed, but what interrupted by Lisanna giggling at Natsu.

Lucy almost rolled her eyes at the girl. _C'mon really?_

The blonde, annoyed, she got off from the chair and went to a nearby table.

Lisanna secretly smirked, but stopped when Natsu jollying followed Natsu.

The girl growled, and clutched her fists.

Natsu scooted by Lucy, but she immediately scooted away from him.

The dragon-slayer huffed, and decided to start a conversation.

''So, Luce. Now that your back, do you want to go do a job?'' Natsu trailed off, staring at the blonde's expression.

 _No, why in the hell would I? You clearly kicked me from the Team and you still want to go at it? Natsu I can't believe you some times..._

Lucy shrugged, ''Sure...'' Lucy internally banged herself on the table. Why did she agree when she clearly didn't want to, and also the fact that Zeref couldn't stay at home kept locked up like a pet. And plus, how could she explain she was a princess with weird powers?

Lucy facepalmed herself.

''Okay well that settles it! We leave right now!'' Natsu remarked, grabbing her hand.

Lucy wanted to take her hand back in disgust, but his grip was locked in hers...

 _Poor Lucy._

* * *

 **As much as I don't wanna stop I have to, I'm having a huge headache because I'm getting lack of sleep, I'll update as soon as I wake up and go on the PC. Tootles!**


	11. Revealed

**As I promised, I woke up! (I woke up hours ago honestly) Gomen... But here is the chapter to say sorry! And also, to the people who wanted NaLu as the main ship, sorry... The vote was ZerCy. But like I said in the first chapter, it's a love triangle currently. You won't see much ships until the triangle is over. But there is hinted ZerCy :D**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. HIRO-SENPAI DOES ;3**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

* * *

 _ **Poor Lucy**_

* * *

''Natsu! Wait!'' Lucy protested, trying to pull her hand back. Even for a normal job like this, it was way too rushed for Lucy to even process where she was going.

Natsu spun around, and raised a slender eyebrow at the blonde mage.

''What's wrong? Do you not want to go or something?'' He said with obvious pressure in his voice because in the inside, he truly wanted to forget the hurtful things that the team had said awhile ago.

The blonde almost wanted to scream and simply curse out the slayer. But she could see in his eyes that showed eager and intensity.

The girl had no choice but to agree, but before she could do anything, a certain silver-haired takeover mage stuck her nose in their conversation.

''Do you mind if Happy and I go? It's even better when everyone is here!'' She gleamed, nudging her arm at Natsu, who smiled brightly at her.

Lucy covered her bangs, and clenched her teeth when the familiar feeling she felt came back to her. The day she cut herself to be exact.

''Sure Lis! Right Luce? We get more fun!'' He spoke in a fun tone, smiling at Lisanna's idea.

Lisanna giggled. And obviously under her innocent face she was mentally smirking at the blonde who was obviously irritated.

Natsu's smile turned over to Lucy, and he observed her face and immediately remembered the other day.

 _''Natsu, Did you know I loved you?''_

 _''I won't ruin you and Lisanna's bond... I smiled for you.''_

Natsu gasped lightly at himself, and felt like an idiot, but he chose to erase the memory from his mind, and wanted to focus as if none of it happened.

Erza and Gray walked over to the group.

''Hey, Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, and-'' Erza paused when she glanced Lucy, and remembered the harsh words that came out of her mouth, which was said to Lucy.

The scarlet-haired woman brushed off her thoughts. ''Anyway, do you mind if Gray and I join you all? We're all a team and we can get good pay.''

Lucy narrowed her eyes softly when Erza clearly ignored her, oh how her day was going so well.

''No way that Luc-'' Gray was cut off by Natsu's fist in the stomach.

''You seem talkative, Ice princess.'' Natsu scoffed, laughing evilly at the stripper.

Gray brushed his stomach off in irritation, and stood up calmly bumping heads with the fired-up mage.

''What was that for flame head? How many times will it get in that small head of yours that your immature?!'' Gray sneered, already half-naked.

Lucy backed up what Natsu just did, she was sure that Gray was about to say her name, but he cut him off. _Natsu clearly is aware... Just because she was weak, and unable to handle herself?_

Erza grimaced at the already-fighting idiots.

''ENOUGH!'' Erza yelled, head-crushing the two. Gray moaned in pain and Natsu pouted down on the floor.

Lisanna giggled, and stretched a slender hand out to Natsu. He gratefully took her hand as Lucy swore she felt herself cringe.

The blonde stood quietly, and of course she felt like a misfit to the group, she was the weakling who got kicked out.

After Gray and Natsu angrily growled at each other, Erza clapped her hands irritated.

''Okay, I have a question. Lucy.'' Everyone's gaze spun at Lucy, as her growing anxiety filled up her head.

Erza's cold stare could penetrate anyone.

''I thought we kicked you off the team. I'm sorry Lucy, but we don't have weaklings at the team...'' She trailed off, but her stare not leaving Lucy.

The blonde chuckled lightly, and put on a fake smile. ''No, It's fine, Natsu just invited me. Yes, I'm not on the team and I can just do a job with Levy-San.''

Erza sighed, but was interrupted by Natsu. All of the secrets that Lucy told her the other day were now going to be put to use.

''Wait, Erza. Don't you think your being a little harsh? I mean Lucy is strong! Everyone is different.'' He spoke, putting on his signature smile, patting Lucy. Who's eyes were wide eyed.

Gray raised his eyebrow, and gave out an exasperated sigh, crossing his arms. ''I don't think so, Lucy relies on her Celestial things for combat. The possibilities are stretched when we come across enemies with unique magic that Lucy cannot handle. It's not about being nice, it's for her own good.''

The blonde's heart clenched, and her overwhelming feelings were trying to take over her facial expression.

A floating happy pouted down at Lucy, and raised his little paw out. ''I think Lucy should be in the team, even if she's a fatty to carry, she is my Nakama...'' Lucy grimaced at the exceed, but smiled softly at the caring words.

Then suddenly, Lisanna popped in. ''I agree with Gray. Lucy is pretty weak.'' She said with the slightest poison in her voice that almost froze Lucy to the spot.

Lucy put on a fake smile, once again. ''No its fine, nothing to worry, I just won't-''

Natsu cut her off, but then sent a flying punch at Gray's face.

''Is that anyway to speak to your Nakama?! We've known Lucy for too long and the Grand Magic Games is coming up! We need as much power as we need. Look at it! Lucy is more powerful than most of the people at this guild!'' He yelled in Gray's pained face, who gave him a scowl.

''And Lisanna, don't speak so rude to Lucy when she warmly welcomed you! Everyone in Fairy Tail is your Nakama!''

Erza scratched her chin. ''I don't know, I'm still weary, but when you bring Nakama to this, Lucy is mine indeed, but she is weak... But!'' She spoke in a stern voice.

''I think that she could come along this time. We could say it as a last farewell to Lucy in the team.''

The way Erza finishes off in such a harsh way, almost could be toyed with Lucy's already broken feelings.

Lisanna growled lightly, and put on a warm smile.

''Well that says it! Lucy the weak will say her goodbyes on this last job!'' She spat out brightly, with the upmost irritation in her voice.

Natsu shot her a weird face, and he simply shrugged it off.

''Well c'mon you all! Let's go and celebrate while we destroy the bad guys for Luce!''

Lucy sighed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Lucy's Home**

* * *

The calm faced Zeref lounged himself on Lucy's couch. She wasn't here and it was awfully quiet; just like when he was at Tenrou Island, and everything he touch died.

The mage sighed, and pushed aside his raven-bangs. Then suddenly, the growing amount of negative, alone, dark feelings had came back to him.

Zeref bolted from his position and heaved deeply when he stared down at his hands; he saw blood, and it smelt of Lucy.

Zeref widened his eyes in shock and almost crashed himself against the hard wall from being so taken back. He was imagining this right? But how come it felt so real?

 _Kill._

 _Kill._

 _Make everyone bow to you_

 _Kill every living thing_

 _Don't you want it, Zeref?_

Zeref felt tears fill his eyes and he shook his head in a shivering motion. ''N-No... I don't want to hurt anyone...''

Evil snickers echoed in Zeref's head and it wouldn't leave. The room was cold, and Lucy's scent was everywhere in the room, but no Lucy.

He was alone again, the world was rejecting him, _was it_?

''No...'' He murmured, tugging at his hair frustrated, as the laughter grew in his head.

Zeref screamed fearfully, swiftly rushing out of house with insane eyes, gasping.

He saw the same water from the other day that Lucy fell into. People were everywhere. He could see the same booths full of fruit and market items _... People_. No, he had to get away.

The man ran as far as he could into the forest, and felt the grass die in his contact. It was a maze he was in, it wouldn't leave him, no matter how he wanted to ignore anything, it always came back to him... He was alone.

Zeref crashed himself against the tree bark and the echoing of birds chirping ringed in his ears.

He would kill those too...

''The world is rejecting me...'' He murmured in a low voice, and the familiar feeling that he felt before Lucy came into his life.

 _Don't let the world reject you, Zeref..._

 _Kill them all_

Zeref covered his eyes with his bangs, and revealed them back, but his eyes were now swirling in demonic power, full of evil and darkness.

''No, I will reject the world _instead_.'' He spoke to himself, holding a fallen leaf, withering it his hands.

The raven-haired mage cringed, his dark aura seeping into the air.

* * *

 **With Team Natsu + Lucy-ish**

* * *

The team had came across a small cottage of a home, with a small garden and a peaceful pond. Anyone would be able to relax at a cozy cottage like that.

The sound of water was peaceful, and the team gave impressed faces at the scene.

''Sugoi...'' Lisanna murmured to herself, pinning next to Natsu, who was keeping a close watch at Lucy, who kept a straight face the whole time.

''I wonder if any fish is in that pond.. -,-'' Happy gave an eager face to grab a spare fishing pole (he wish he had) and catch all of the scaly fish in that pond.

Lucy turned her head to happy, and felt herself smile lightly at the blue cat, as much as she didn't want to give her pride to smile as a misfit as she was right now.

The made it to the door, and Erza gave a calm knock.

The group waited patiently, and Natsu gave a 'I wonder who's behind there' face.

The door creaked open, slightly scaring Gray and Natsu as if it was a haunted house. Erza narrowed her eyebrows at the idiots, but changed her face to an adult attitude when young girl, about the age of 12 hid behind the rim of the door, but felt safe when she saw the Fairy Tail emblem on Natsu's Arm. She had short, navy hair with big blue eyes and a yellow kimono.

''You're Fairy Tail... _Right?_ "

Erza nodded, and bent down to the girl. ''We're here for the job. Do you know where the bad guys are?''

The girl nodded, but then leaded them inside. ''Yes, but please meet my Aunt. She can answer all of your questions.'' She said with a light, shy voice.

The gang walked inside, and sat down on the large couch.

The little girl carried a tray of tea, then immediately scurried over to her room to guess.

A rich, warm voice called. ''Yuna, please remember to tell me before you answer the door!''

The lady walked over to the group, then bowed humbly. ''I apologize, Yuna is still young and you know how children are.'' She chuckled, sitting down on the other chair.

Erza smiled, and took a sip of the tea. ''As if you may heard, we are from Fairy Tail looking to take a job that is on the flyer we saw.''

The lady nodded, and her face changed from peaceful, to concerned. ''Yes, there has been a terrible breach. Every now and then, wizards with curse powers, always ruin our harvest. Yuna and I have been struggling to harvest our garden because these criminals cast spells upon the area's houses.''

Erza nodded, and stood up, accepting. ''I see, we will make sure that you will have a fruitful harvest this season no matter what.''

The lady shed a few tears of joy, then wiped it with her handkerchief. ''Thank you so much! Yuna will be pleased to actually eat a decent feast.''

Erza chuckled.

But then, the lady spoke, ''But I warn you, they are very powerful, but I don't want to believe that because of course Fairy Tail is even more.'' She said motioning a fist proudly.

Then suddenly Gray asked, ''We aren't even the top guild, why not just call Sabertooth?'' He shrugged, giving a weary face.

The lady shook her head. ''I knew about Fairy Tail ever since I was Yuna's age and I still have faith for your guild.''

Erza nodded, and stances over to the door, along with the whole group. ''We will complete your request. Also, what may be your name, Miss?''

The lady stood up, and a gave a proud smile. ''It's _Yukiji._ ''

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

Natsu wailed. ''Where are these guys anyway? Have we been walking in circles? Yep, my senses think it's true alright.''

Gray shrugged. ''For once, flame-head is right. We've been walking in circles.''

Lucy only sighed, and before she could say anything, her star senses **(A.N: That's a new power, okay?!)** told her that something is watching them.

Erza intensely narrowed her eyes at the two. ''If you two keep complaining, I swear. And plus, we will have to deal with it for a while before something attacks.''

Natsu pouted, and wailed. ''Awwgh... I want to fight already!''

The presence was growing, and sure Lucy could sense it. Oh no, it was growing immensely.

''Guys, someone is watching us...'' Lucy shouted in a panicked face, not wanting anyone to get attacked.

Erza whipped her head around and gave Lucy a cold stare. ''Lucy, I would have sensed it myself already, I think you're over-reacting.'' The team nodded, and left Lucy with no choice.

''GUYS!-'' A ruffle of leaves echoed in the area. And right on the spot, Lisanna was hit by a dark wave.

Lucy widened her eyes. ''Lisanna!'' Lucy saw the two men standing on the tree branch, smirking.

Lisanna wavered a bit, then calmed everyone. ''It's fine, it didn't hurt that much.'' She said, but was holding her stomach painfully and mentally cursed.

Everyone sighed in relief. ''That's our Lisanna.'' Gray held his fists, grinning.

Then suddenly, the two men appeared in front of the group.

''What do we have here, brother? A swarm of _Fairies._ '' A young man with long, raven hair with poison purple highlights, and had glazing blood eyes.

''I think we need to teach them to go back to their nest.'' The other young man with long, white hair with the same poison highlights and glowing eyes.

Lucy's vein popped. ''Are you stupid? Fairies aren't birds...'' She cooed at the laughable men. Happy high-fived Lucy. ''Yeah, Lucy's right! Even I know that!''

They both chuckled. ''My my, don't you have an attitude. Well, enough talk, we are going to kill you now.''

Natsu stances in his place growling. ''Let's go, I'm fired up now!'' he shouted, motioning his hands in a large fireball.

The raven-haired brother scoffed. ''This will be easy, Curse of fire!'' He chanted, curling his fingers in magical power, sending a black spell at Natsu, who had a bewildered face.

Natsu smirked. ''You really are stupid! I can eat fire you idio-'' Suddenly, Natsu was engulfed in his own flames.

The two brothers chuckled. ''Our powers can curse anyone. Who's the idiot now?''

Lucy widened her eyes. _No way, how could Natsu end like that?_

Erza, who now had enough, requipped into Heaven's Armor.

''See if you can curse this!'' Erza sent her swords at them, but the White-Haired brother reversed it with a swirl of fingers.

''Curse of Swords.'' He chanted.

Erza widened her eyes, and immediately requipped into her Adamantine **(I forgot the name of her large armor)** and blocked all of the darting swords from contacting the group.

Erza clenched her teeth, and changed back to her usual armor.

''Gray, aim for the Raven one.'' Erza shouted at the Ice-Mage, and got a smirk for a response.

''Take this! Ice Make: Lance!'' Beams of Ice darted at the Raven one, and he dodged it with a swift of movements.

''How many times are you going to attack? I can easily curse you.'' He laughed evilly, pushing his hair aside, forming his hands in an attack.

''Curse of Ice!'' He chanted, re-molding Gray's Ice and darting it at him.

Gray narrowed his eyes, and easily dodged it, but groaned instead of thinking of an insult to say to them. _These guys will be tricky._

Meanwhile, Lucy was frozen in shock in her place. What should she do?

Natsu, engulfed in his own flames, pushed Lucy aside. ''You can't handle this, Lucy!'' He shouted at her, only making Lucy feel even worse.

Lisanna smirked, and prepared to transform into a bird. ''Natsu, Let me take it out on them!''

Natsu nodded, but Lucy stopped Lisanna.

''No, Lisanna, your hurt, I don't want you to get hurt more...'' She muttered, forcing Lisanna to rethink attacking when even Erza had a hard time.

Lisanna narrowed her eyebrows, then poked a slender finger at Lucy's face.

''What do you know, Weakling?'' She sneered, but almost too quiet for anyone else to hear.

Lucy's lump in her throat sank, and she gave out a deep sigh, and held no protest to stop the take-over mage.

Lisanna stances in front of them all. ''Takeover, Bird!'' She chanted, her wings darted at the two, but was pushed back by a large black wave.

''Don't you fairies understand? Go back to your nest!'' The white-haired brother sneered, chuckling with his raven-haired brother.

Lucy covered her bangs. Talk about her cover gone.

''You two idiots are the stupidest people I have met besides Natsu! Go read a animal book for a change, you don't know what a habitat is apparently.'' She shouted proudly at them. Natsu facepalmed Lucy at that.

The brothers narrowed their eyes at the blonde. ''So you're the smart Blondie. You haven't attacked so we might as well take the serve.''

They both smirked. ''Curse of death!'' They chanted.

Natsu widened his eyes and lurched over to Lucy, who was standing there with a determined face.

''LUCY! GET OUT OF THE WAY!'' He screamed at her, but she didn't budge.

''This is the end for you!'' They chuckled, as the magic contacted her.

''LUCY!'' Happy whimpered with a worried face.

..

Then suddenly, a flash of golden light blinded the two.

Out of the blue, came a winged Lucy with a bright, blue magical eye. Her slit skirt floated in the wind and her eyes were closed peacefully and let herself become one with Nature.

The whole Team's faces were in shock and bewilderment. But an angry happy shouted, ''HEY LUCY! THAT'S MY THING!''

Lucy whipped her head at Happy and Grimaced. She stared back at the brothers.

Lucy pulled out five keys, ''Open, gate of the Life Elements!''

In a brisk of golden light, appeared Marine, Faust, Sukiji, Arian, and Lilith.

Lucy intensely stared at the shivering brothers, and whispered in her lips, ''Heavenly Star Power.''

The Elements held the Stars in their hands, and shot off their combined elemental power. The brother's wobbled, and who knew what would be in their remains.

As the light faded, Lucy's magical eye faded along with it, and let herself land on the ground, her feathery white wings disappearing.

The team ran over to Lucy with dumbfounded faces.

''Lucy...?'' Gray muttered, staring at the Lucy. Of course no one could see her as a weakling now, after she literally grew a pair of wings. Erza's face was more mixed of an impressed look, but also full of admiration. Lisanna's face was obviously pissed off because she stole the show. Natsu stood still, then scratched his head remembering that familiar spirit that appeared when she fell in the water. Lucy had a lot of explaining to do.

''How did you do that Lucy?'' Happy said in amazement, shaking Lucy's shoulder's for answers. Lucy had felt immediately exhausted. Virgo was right, it took a lot of her power. She should of just pulled a simple drop kick on them but was she in the right of mind to be regretting?

Lucy dropped to her knees, and took in the air. After a rustle of calm wind, Lucy let gravity take her to the ground.

''Lucy!''

* * *

Probably in the Next chapter or the next one after it will be the Grand Magic Games. But Note, Its 3 months before the GMG now, and like in the anime, they go to the celestial world and come back 3 months later. I'm not writing that. That's why there will be a major time skip. I'll do the GMG then. Also, I'm giving shout-outs to people who review. (I LIKE READING REVIEWS ;-;) And I will mention you in the next chapter. (does anyone feel bad for Zeref? ;-;)

I'll TRY to update tomorrow, but most likely I won't.


	12. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

Eh, usually I never write any author's note alone as a chapter, but I have an important message.

I won't be updating until I complete all of my other short stories (mostly).

I have bad pressure issues and I get overwhelmed by myself when I just write when I want and I don't think about updating and my followers. Sorrryyy. Don't worry, it's not like I'll be gone forever. Just maybe two weeks and under. I'm only doing this so that I can get done my other stories then when I am, I'll have all of the time in the world to focus on this one story and complete it.

Sorry for the inconvience, and a shout-out to: **BrokenPiecesOfHell** and **animegirl549** , thank you so much for the nice reviews! It makes me even more guilty that I won't be updating soon... I owe you all.

- _ **Tsuki**_


	13. Love

**AH... It's been so long on this story (For me) I guess I had OVER 2 weeks. That's just because ideas kept popping in my head and I wrote a bunch of fanfiction (Not Fairy Tail.) Also, school started .-. So it's been a busy month. But it's Labor Day and I have some time to write! But now, the moment you have all been waiting for! I cooked up a nice cookie for you all. (lol)**

 **A shout out to** **Katty (A guest)** **and** **Just Me** **:D Thank you for the reviews, and yes, I agree. Zeref is adorable, and needs more attention!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _ **Lucy dropped down to her knees, and took in the air. After a rustle of calm wind, Lucy let gravity take her to the ground.**_

 _ **''Lucy!''**_

* * *

The Shibazakura stained the ground with deep magenta, whilst wisteria trees added blue and fringes of white in vision.

 _This was a dream, right?_

Sparkled, chocolate eyes gazed at the pooly sky, decorated with wisps of clouds as the warm sun crackled in the light.

Her gaze spun to the lush tree.

Beautiful, long golden tresses grazed down the woman's back, adorning her shapely figure which was rested on tree bark, cinnamon and lush leaves surrounding her being.

A pink, velvet like gown, silk faded at the bottom in puddles.

She had milky, glowing skin like pearls with the upmost tint in her cheeks.

Lucy froze.

 _Mommy...?_

The girl felt tears roll down her eyes as she felt her heart beat rapidly. It was her mom. Right there in her sight.

''MOMMY!'' Lucy screamed as she pushed away the magenta blossoms with her legs.

Before she could reach her, a small, frail girl came running to her mother.

''Mommy!'' The girl gleamed as she jumped into Layla's embrace, making her only smile while she pushed aside her blonde bangs.

''Lucy! How are your powers doing?'' Layla smiled, little Lucy jumping in her lap with a wide smile.

''It's pwetty! I can make wittle stars in my hands! Do you want to see Mommy?'' Little Lucy giggled as her Mother only grinned as little Lucy held her hands out at her.

The Older Lucy almost widened her eyes. _This was a dream... But it's my past... How come I don't remember this..?_

The older blonde watched in awe as Little Lucy motioned her tingling fingers out at the sky. The little blonde giggled as speckles of stardust tickled on her soft cheeks. The sky glittered, twinkling with delight as if Lucy was communicating with them. As a thank you from the sky, bright, amber shooting stars darted towards the west.

Layla took this chance to swoop the petite girl into her welcoming arms and snuggle her warmth to her chest. ''That was amazing, sweetheart!'' She chuckled as she stared down at the girl's chocolate eyes, swirling in wonder.

The sky was now painted in several colors, including cool lavender and berry magenta.

''Mommy, can I do this foreva?'' She murmured in her mother's chest as the older lady gave out a long sigh. The long-haired blonde stared up at the beautiful sky, and smiled lightly in the cool breeze.

''You will soon find out what you will live for, Lucy. There will be times where I can't be there... And these times will sometimes come to an end.'' She brushed a strand of golden hair out of Lucy's eyes. ''But as soon as that waiting ends, you will find your dark star.'' She grinned, as Lucy's eyes twinkled in curiosity.

''When will I find my dawk star?'' Little Lucy wailed softly in her mother's chest, as tears welled up from the previous sentence.

Layla smiled as glistening tears fell down her cheeks.

''When the time comes, sweetie.'' She sniffled slightly as she pulled Lucy closer to her.

The current Lucy dropped her knees to the wisping blossoms. Hot tears crawled down her cheeks.

 _Mommy...!_

She remembered.

This was the day that her mother _died_.

* * *

 **In the Morning**

* * *

Lucy wailed in pain as she yawned from sleep. She noticed that she was in a soft, warming bed that was in a familiar place she knew.

Fairy Tail.

''Lucy! I was so worried about you!'' Wendy sniffled as she clutched onto the bed's arm. To the side of her, she saw Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy.

The blonde's eyes were shaded under her bangs. The large nurse room rang in her ears as she felt her heart thump painfully.

Something was off...

''Hey..'' Natsu murmured as Lucy sat on the bed with a cold, hard stare at the wall.

The blonde flicked her head to the side and felt her stomach twist in pain. _They only come because they think I'm powerful now... What a show._

Was she this stupid? The dream she just had showed the more valuable side of her life...

She didn't need friends...

Lucy groggily lifted her light-headed body from the bed and ignored the protests. ''Lucy! You can't stand up until you fully recover. Your magical energy is drained...'' Erza sighed at the limping blonde. The blonde turned her head around.

''Why do you care so much... Erza?!'' She finally choked out, a weight from her chest being lifted. She felt tears pool in her eyes and she could feel her palms sweat in anxiety.

The scarlet-haired woman gawked at her, her eyes widened in shock. ''Lucy... I'm supposed to be your-''

The blonde clutched her nails into her palm and gracefully thudded out of the room. That room was killing her inside and she felt so betrayed. Just a month ago, she was being called weak and useless. And now they care so much they are falling to her knees?

She definitely didn't need them. Well, besides Wendy and Levy.

Despise her white pajama's on and a bandage around her waist and back, she ran out the guild with a huge lump in her throat.

She wailed as tears fell mercilessly and whimpered at the cold. The seasons were changing rapidly...

She took, cold, sharp breathes that shivered her to the bone. Her lips quivered and she was afraid her legs would give out.

Suddenly, Lucy heard a familiar dragon-slayer's voice.

''LUCY!'' The salmon-haired boy yelled from the stony road. Lucy wiped up her tears and continued running, the route towards her house.

Natsu cursed under his breath at the cold and ran regardless if it was Lucy. He made it to her house's door, which was locked.

''Lucy, please open up!'' He choked out in a wail. Lucy scratched onto her wrists as a stinging scar ached through her veins. She definitely was not listening.

 _ **Scratch.**_

A drop of blood.

''LUCY!''

 _ **Scratch.**_

Three drops of blood.

''DAMMIT OPEN UP!''

 _ **Cut.**_

10 drops of blood.

''LUCY!''

The blonde's breath hastened as her heart rapidly beated from the familiar, exciting feeling.

She didn't care anymore.

She didn't care.

SHE DIDN'T CARE.

The blonde sloppily went through her kitchen drawers in a loud ruckus was her fingertips finally found gold.

She slid a finger down the cold, hard, shiny metal and her thoughts raced through her head.

The blonde dag forth the sharp tip on her upper thigh, a tingling feeling that felt numb and unsatisfying.

She slid it over her upper arms, eventually creating a deep, bloody gash that was followed by various cuts and scratches.

''I have no true friends anymore.'' She muttered as speckles of blood got on her lip and cheeks.

 _It doesn't matter anymore._

 _Why do I need to live...?_

 _I want to see Mommy again..._

Lucy gulped as salty tears trailed down her bloody cheeks. She rose the knife on the pit of her neck, and already felt some blood shedding.

''Lucy!'' A familiar, warm, cool voice that comforted her like in the woody forest.

Zeref.

The black haired mage cringed with swollen, widened eyes as he crawled through the window to Lucy's room.

The blonde's heart thudded, and she felt her tears empty out.

The knife slid down her hands, and fell to the ground.

 _Zeref!_

Zeref pulled Lucy into a tight embrace and took in her scent. He sighed softly at the scent of irony blood and the mixture of cinnamon, but it was still Lucy.

Lucy's hand's twitched. Her back shuddered. Her ears tickled from Zeref's soft breath.

''Zeref...I'm sorry...!'' She whimpered on his shoulder as tears sunk through the black fabric. ''I don't know what I was thinking... I'm scared...'' She cried in him, as wails and shivers shook in his embrace.

Zeref's heart raced at the thought of what would've happened if Lucy had actually finished that.

What would've he done with himself?

He groaned softly, and massaged her golden locks in his fingers.

''It's okay... Please don't scare me like that again...'' He whispered softly, and warmly, making Lucy cry even more from the warmth and comfort.

It was a blessing that Lucy was still alive.

The blonde pulled back, and brushed away extra tears. She glanced up at Zeref with hesitation. What did she look like to him... A monster? An emotional wreck? Was he mad at her?

''Are you mad at me..?'' She muttered under her breath as Zeref's stare plunged her again.

He paused for a second, then released a long sigh. ''I'm not mad... I'm just shocked.'' He explained in a soft tone, his charcoal eyes warmly glancing at her in concern.

''Why'd you pull that again? Did Fairy Tail do something to you again?!'' His eyes burning in fury at the last part, his hands clutching .

Lucy shook her head. ''I don't know... I was just reminded of a lot of things... It's no big deal...'' She choked out in pain as Zeref's eyes soften, then stared at her with deep concern once again.

''It IS a big deal... Do you know what would of happened if you did that? How would I live with myself after that..? It's scary... Death scares me...'' His voiced wavered as a shiver ran down his spine, making Lucy cringe in guilt.

''I'm sorry, Zeref...'' She murmured as she begged inside for another hug in this Man's arms. She wrapped her arms around him as she clutched on his robe.

Zeref sighed, and brushed her soft locks with gentle care, wrapping his arms protectively around her in return.

''I love you...'' He murmured slightly as red painted over his cheeks. The blonde paused for a second, but giggled slightly in his chest at the rapid heartbeat.

''I love you too... My dark star.'' She joked a little bit as she pulled back with a light smile.

The blonde lightly squirmed from his embraced, and she swore she saw a pout form on Zeref's features.

A yawn escaped Lucy's mouth.

Zeref furrowed his eyebrows. ''You're tired already?'' He murmured as he began to pick up the bloody knife, which made his stomach turn from the strong smell of liquid death.

Lucy sighed, and glanced down at her fresh cuts. ''Well, I took too much blood this time, I need to take care of these sooner or later. So I can't sleep yet.'' She slightly whined at the stinging cuts.

Zeref twitched in concern, and eventually sighed.

''I'll aid your cuts for you, Lucy.'' He suggested, giving Lucy a concerned look.

Lucy glanced down at her cuts with pure guilt.

''You came and saved me from hurting myself... I'm a burden. I've gotten used to handling things like this for the past months.'' She murmured, walking slowly to her soft bed, pulling her knees to her chest.

Zeref sat beside her, and sighed. ''I won't allow you to do that yourself. You're not alone anymore...'' He sighed out warmly, making Lucy blush.

''Y-Yeah...'' She felt her heart thump as Zeref's fingertips rolled the sleeve of her pajama pants up to her thigh. His fingertips brushed against her exposed, milky skin and she felt a cool, wet cloth meet the stinging cut.

Lucy internally screamed as Zeref's hot fingers tickled her in a pleasuring way. Zeref was a little too innocent to think this was normal.

Lucy's face reddened as he held her back and lifted her arm in a graceful way.

''You cut a lot, Lucy.'' His rolling voice made her heart thump.

 _Zeref..._

Zeref wrapped all of her gashes in cloth and successfully cleaned it.

''There.'' He smiled warmly as Lucy blushed.

''T-Thank you...'' She murmured as the silence grew in her room.

The blonde was getting a little too antsy so she decided to stare at Zeref's features.

His charcoal eyes were placed on Lucy's painting in her room. Her gaze trailed down to his lips, which made Lucy slightly purse her own lips. Zeref was extremely handsome, but the world didn't realize it because he was painted with death.

The black-mage shook from his glance, and met with Lucy's.

''..Lucy?'' He muttered as he looked at her blushing expression. The blonde twiddled her fingers, and she finally bursted from her shell.

The blonde pulled Zeref into a passionate kiss with no hesitation. Zeref widened his eyes at Lucy's new attitude. He smiled lightly in the kiss, and groaned slightly in it. Lucy moaned as she let his tongue into her mouth.

Zeref eye's glassed over at the sweetness- like warm honey. Lucy pushed herself more onto him and Zeref groaned slightly. The blonde threw her hands around his neck and massaged his soft raven locks.

''Ngh, Lucy..'' He groaned as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Lucy moaned as his kanines nipped at her lip.

They both suddenly blushed, and pulled back from eachother in awe.

The blonde covered her mouth as her eyes still were in the after effect of lust. Zeref felt blood rush to his cheeks and Lucy slightly giggled.

''Eh...Time to go to bed now...'' The blonde awkwardly cut the silence as Zeref touched his lips with his fingertips.

 _So that's what love feels like..._

* * *

 **Aha you thought I would write a lemon there. I know it seems off right now story-line wise, but it will be all explained in the next chapter. I really wanted to add some cute love scenes to Zeref and Lucy... They need to get married now. And also, you're probably wondering what happened with Natsu. Like I said, I will explain it.**

 **Here's something that you can predict!**

 **What will happen to Zeref?**

 **A. He will die**

 **B. He's going to realize his love for Lucy**

 **C. He's going to hurt some of Fairy Tail.**

 **All will be explained in the next chapter! ^o^**


	14. Concealing

**Wow, 3 weeks. School is such a bother these days. I need to make sure I save time to write once a week. ^^**

 **And I have to give a shout to** **jfkkennedy.** **I had some writer's block, and thanks to her/him, I have a nice twist for this story. But... Sadly it won't happen in** _ **this**_ **chapter. In the next one you shall see!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

* * *

 _ **So that's what love feels like...**_

* * *

 **Morning - At the guild**

The silver-haired Lisanna sat cross-legged on the velvet booth. Her eyes shone in pure poison when she saw Natsu upset about Lucy. She didn't know the dumb blonde was so powerful, she would of whimpered in fear if she did that to her. But she didn't care... Natsu was _only hers_.

Her ears unable to contain the non-sense, she scoots off the booth, and lays her arms around his neck, purring seductively in his ear. ''Hey Natsu, don't 'ya think we should go on a job? Lucy's recovered already, you shouldn't worry so much.'' She convincingly tried to push Natsu. The salmon-haired male felt disappointed, and slightly worried. Why was Lucy always running from him now? He recoiled in utter disgust from Lisanna's attitude. Why was she not worried about her Nakama?

His head throbbed in pain from the thought. Lisanna clucked her tongue and marched away from him. Her eyes glassed over in emotion. Why did Lucy have to be so... So... So Lucy!

* * *

 **At Lucy's place**

* * *

The blonde rolled over in warmth, light shining through the blinds. Her eyes stung from the light.

She groaned as she squirmed in her bed, an unknown warmth suddenly wrapped around her. The blonde moaned from the nice feeling of warmth. She giggled in the warmth's chest, but then blinked. Warmth wasn't supposed to have a chest.

Suddenly her face went two shades of red and she jumped out of the bed in a yelp. The blonde bit her lip. Oh crap, she remembered.

''Ngh, Lucy why'd you have to move?'' Zeref whined slightly as his raven bangs loosely hung over his forehead. His eyes were half-lidded and you could tell. His hair was messy, but it also looked _sexy._

Lucy blushed and placed her hands on her soft face. Why did Zeref suddenly look so.. cute?

She never thought of him as attractive in any way, but just as her comforting Dark Star. Was this a new feeling?

Zeref yawned and stretched his arms, hopping over to Lucy with a light smile.

''Good morning, Lucy.'' His syllable's rolled. The blonde embarrassingly shoved his face away with red painted on her cheeks.

The innocent Zeref batted his lashes, feeling slightly curious why Lucy was so moody in the morning.

''Y-Yeah good morning Zeref! Ha-Ha... I'm going to take a shower!'' She stammered slightly, scurrying over to her bathroom's door. Zeref fluttered his eyes, and slightly blushed himself.

Were they just in a bed together?

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

Zeref and Lucy sat at the table.

The blonde was focused on Zeref's eyes as she was contemplating a strategy. ''Zeref, you can't go outside without killing someone, right?'' She questioned with serious eyes, her blonde hair adorning her face, almost to make her look cute.

Zeref blinked a bit, but then gave in. ''Yes, my death waves have been haunting me... Since forever I guess. Also the fact that I would be immediately hunted down by bad guilds, or being used.'' He sighed with the upmost demonic glint in his eyes.

''Those sinful people...Always using me for my power...It's horrible. I've seen everything, war, death, and sinful actions. Thats why I believe...'' He paused for a moment when he felt Lucy's concerning stare plunge him. He broke in a sweat. ''Nevermind... I shouldn't need to tell you this.''

The blonde almost watched in horror. Zeref had a lot of burdens. It was true, he was the major topic of anything magic related. It made Lucy have shivers go down her spine.

The black mage glanced up at Lucy, who had a broken look on her face. It was painful to see her with that type of look because it worried him to the bone.

''Zeref... I'm sorry.'' She almost felt a tear come out. Her hands clutched his sleeve as her bangs covered her eyes.

''Why did you have to live like that? Didn't anyone care about _your_ feelings?'' She choked out.

Zeref felt his heart sting. It felt horrible, he made her cry...But why would anyone care about him. He had blood in his skin. He is the cause for most deaths. Why would she cry about _him?_

Zeref walked over to her and wrapped protective arms around her.

''Don't... Cry like that...'' He murmured in her neck as Lucy's tears dried, and her heart beats steadied in a peaceful manner. She loved this feeling, the warmth, the scent, it was Zeref. She didn't know why he was the most evil wizard in the world.

She tightened her grasp around him, and sighed in his shoulder.

This was her dark star.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

It was the afternoon, and Lucy stood in the woody forest with Zeref. Trails of withered, dead, dried-up leaves echoed behind Zeref, only making him sigh. Lucy noticed this but gave an up-lifting grin. The birds chirped only making Zeref sigh in the cool wind.

''We're going to learn how to conceal your powers, Zeref.'' She said with a determined tone. Zeref slightly widened his eyes at Lucy's seriousness. He chuckled slightly at her attitude and obeyed.

The blonde smiled lightly, then clasped her hands together.

''Star of the east, summon your life!'' Her chant echoed in the forest. Then appeared a bright, green, sparkly light, wrapped around her legs. The blonde slightly blinked at the floral growth in her legs, and took an exasperated breath. Her amber hair whipped in the wind scar from her power. **A.N: Ha, you get that reference?**

Zeref watched in pure awe. She looked like mother earth right now.

Lucy stretched her fingers out to Zeref, eventually locking it with him. The wind scar was powerful, but Zeref's immortal body could handle the immense energy.

''Ok Zeref, try to hold onto the life on my hands without killing them.'' She murmured as she concentrated deeply into her energy. She bit her lip from the immense energy seeping just into her finger-tips, it felt awfully strong and rich through her veins. She didn't know exactly what she was doing, but in the back of her head it would all help Zeref.

Zeref nodded, but his dark energy attempted to leak out of him. He shook in fear as his blood ran cold and his heart thumped wildly. It was happening again. Plants never triggered his death wave, by why was he releasing it so easily?

He grasped his forehead and unlocked with Lucy's fingers. The blonde widened her eyes in shock. ''ZEREF!'' But then came a dark light then blinded their sight.

The black-mage felt pain come up his muscles, clamping in his stomach and his mind infiltrated.

 _No.._

 _NO!_

 _LUCY WILL DIE FROM THIS!_


	15. Reassurance

**Jesus christ. Almost 2 years... This is short, but this is all I could remember from what I had originally planned to write. I know it's been long, but I swear this story isn't done. I still have ideas for chapter 16... I can't create anymore excuses besides real life issues. I hope you guys can understand.**

* * *

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Previously**

 _ **No..**_

 _ **NO!**_

 _ **LUCY WILL DIE FROM THIS!**_

* * *

Lucy was so close to Zeref that it was cringe-worthy. She stood tall with concern, fixing her eyes onto Zeref's, which were full of pain and distress. The black-haired wizard almost made his scalp bleed from his nails scraping and banging on his head. His stomach twisted and his throat was heavy.

''Lucy... Run away...'' He screamed with all of his might, although his stomach curled and his heart raced quickly in his chest, his breaths pacing and the burn of his soul breaking his mind.

The blonde haired wizard made no move. ''No... You aren't alone anymore Zeref! I CAN HELP YOU!'' She cried out, trying to hold his hand, but he shoved it away with pain.

''No..'' He said with a low, raspy voice.

Zeref's eyes started to glow, and his death wave grew, making the sunny area become engulfed with the dark, hazy clouds, leafs falling leaving the oak tree's bare and naked.

Lucy widened her eyes as Zeref started to smirk with tears in his eyes.

''I'll reject this world!'' He laughed as his eyes twitched with a malicious glint. The blond stood, holding onto her keys with sweaty palms. ''Zeref! Snap out of it!'' Lucy felt the lump in her throat become deeper. She had never seen this side of Zeref, and it scared her to the core... She wanted _her_ Zeref back.

The raven-haired mage tilted his head and screamed.

''No, I've finally came to realize that no matter what I try, the world continues to reject me. Anything that I care for is destroyed. Anything I touch is destroyed. If the world chooses to do this, I'll return it back to it; fatal destruction.'' He said with a straight face, his velvety-glowing eyes staring into Lucy's chocolate ones.

The blonde clenched onto her chest. Tears fell down her cheeks.

''Zeref, I know that isn't you! You're a caring person who's just lonely! It's true that the world is bad for doing this to you, but I'm there for you! You're my dark star!''

Zeref blinked, and felt a wave of pain episodes go through him. His eyes were watery and they returned to charcoal black. ''Lucy... AAGH! RUN BEFORE IT KILLS YOU!''

The mage fell to his knee's as the soil became black, and he held onto his head with insanity going through his eyes.

Lucy stared at him. She held onto her keys.

''No... You're not alone anymore Zeref. I'M NOT LEAVING YOU ALONE!" She screamed as streams of golden light glinted Zeref's eyes. Lucy's eyes were engulfed with lazuli blue, her eyes revealing silver stars, it could make anyone fall over in fascination. Her cheeks were decorated with speckles of golden stars, and her back sprung two pearly, white, feathery wings.

Soon the dark, gloomy, dry area soon minimized to a lovely array of trees, flowers, grass, and fertile soil.

His pain was blinded by the soothing presence of Lucy in front of him. He was shivering, and the pain he once had was gone. He felt so relieved and happy she was there... He never felt so well.

The raven haired male felt his tears become washed away from the beauty in his eyes. He let go of his head, and he saw Lucy walking over to him, as a path of flowers followed her. Her purity was too strong for him. Lucy smiled warmly, bent down in front of him, and gave him a passionate hug.

''You're my dark star.'' She whispered.

Zeref's eyes widened a bit, but he ended up sighing into Lucy's shoulders, and wrapping his arms around her.

 _I'm glad I found Lucy..._


End file.
